


Back In Our World

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Drake explains why he is there and what he and everyone else has been up to the past seven years since Riley left. When memories and feelings come back for one man, what happens when they also come back for another?





	Back In Our World

Drake holds my hand, as he rubs his thumb gently up and down the back of my hand. I look into his brown eyes, trying not to lose my composure as memories flood in my mind.

“Well…” Drake begins “After Liam married Madeleine, he asked me to find you. I worked with Bastien for almost a year, before Madeleine made him call off the search.” Drake sighs

My head tilts downwards, as I gaze at my lap, unsure of what to say next.

“But Riley, I couldn’t stop. I couldn’t stop looking for you. I had to know why, why you just left me. Why you left him.” He says to me, the words sting “You’re not Savannah, but Riley. The night you left, you tore me apart”

“Drake…” I whisper, an apologetic look spread across my face

“Please don’t apologize McEwan” Drake laughs softly

God, I missed that laugh so much.

“Madeleine was out for blood, if you had stayed…” he trails off, his eyes never leaving mine

“What has everyone been up to? Since I left..” I ask quietly

“Well, Liam and Madeleine are still married. Although they hardly speak. They live in separate quarters, with their own dedicated palace staff” he grins “Maxwell met this ridiculous girl named Sarai and married her, about two years ago. You’d like her Riley, she is basically the female version of Maxwell”

I can’t help but grin, as I force the tears back.

“And Hana?” I say, barely audible

“Hana married four years ago. She found a man from Shanghai like her, they get along really well. She didn’t want to get married without you. But the pressure from her father, she just couldn’t hold out any longer” Drake smiles softly “She has a daughter, she’s three now and the spitting image of Hana.”

“And Olivia?” I ask

“Olivia spends a lot of her time in Lythikos. Madeleine goes out of her way, to make Olivia feel unwelcome at court.” Drake runs a hand through his hair “She has a lot of suitors, none of which she will say is a potential match.”

“And….Savannah?” I say, looking away from Drake

“Savannah and Bertrand spent a lot of time trying to work it out. They got together for a little while. Eventually they got back together when they had another baby two years ago. I have a niece.” Drake grins widely

“Congratulations” I say, truly happy for Drake

“Thank you, Bartie is a really good big brother” He smiles at me

“But what about Drake Walker?” I say gazing back into his eyes

“I uh…well, I spent the majority of my time looking for you. I spent some time with Kiara, before she left court for work. I just kept running into dead ends trying to find you.” Drake says, his face covered in a sad expression

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Drake” I say squeezing his hand lightly

“Honestly, McEwan, it wasn’t until your grandmother’s passing last year, that I finally got a lead. In her obituary, they left you out, which I assume you made sure of. But they mentioned her husband. Your neighbor Gabriel Yunas.” Drake says

“Oh, right” I sigh “ I had almost forgotten about that”

I can no longer fight back the tears, as they quickly fall down my cheeks.

“Riley, you don’t have to do this alone” Drake says, pulling me closer to him

“You can’t leave Liam at court with…her” I sob

“I can and I will, if you need me here.” Drake says, tilting my head up, our lips only inches apart

“Drake, I just…” I trail off, losing my train of thought as Drake wipes my tears off of my face.

I lean up, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he loops his arms around my waist. He reaches up briefly to brush some of my hair off of my shoulder, nuzzling his face into my neck. His breath slow and hot against my collarbone. He gently kisses my bare skin, startling me. It feels so natural, to be here, with him. He feels like he has been here, with us the whole time. But Luca isn’t his. I can’t keep denying Luca a chance to know his father, to find out about his destiny. A lot of magazines speculate that Leo’s children will have to wear the crown. His daughter Caroline, born five minutes before her brother Henry. I sobs, as I think about the position I’ve put his children in, the position I’ve put my own child in. It makes my heart ache, but I won’t let Madeleine near Luca.

I shift my weight, slinging a leg over Drake’s lap, as we fall slightly into the couch more. I straddle him, cupping his hands in my face. He wraps his arms tighter around my waist, closing any distance between us.

“Drake…how did things end up this way?” I whisper to him

“A lot. Too much, McEwan. Too much” Drake whispers back, closing his eyes

“I have to tell him, don’t I?” I whisper, waiting for Drake to open his eyes and look at me

“No” He snaps his eyes open “Not if you don’t want to. I mean it. I am here for you and stand behind any decision you decide to make for Lucas.”

I close my eyes this time, feeling Drake’s lips press softly against mine. After a moment I break from the kiss, sitting up straight, resting my hands on his shoulders.

“Luca has a few more weeks left of school and then he is off for the summer.” I begin slowly, my voice raspy “We will go to Cordonia.”

“McEwan, are you sure?” Drake asks

“Yes, I’ve been in hiding for too long. Luca’s questions about his father will never end.” Riley sighs “I owe him and only him the truth.”

“I’ll be by your side the whole time” Drake whispers, leaning up to kiss me again.

I gently push him back down onto the couch, my thoughts suddenly filled with Liam.

“Stay here, Drake. Please?” a small grin forming on my lips “Tomorrow is Sunday and it’s kind of our thing to spend the morning making Apple Cinnamon Pancakes. They are Luca’s favorite.”

“Are you sure he’s even your son?” Drake laughs softly “But yes, I’ll stay”

“Thank you, Drake” My lips now perked up into a smile

I climb off of Drake’s lap. Darting down the hall to grab a couple extra blankets for him. I walk back into the living room, as Drake takes his shoes off.

“So, are you okay on the couch?” I ask quietly

“Of course, McEwan.” Drake smiles softly

“Alright, well. Goodnight Drake.” I say, balling up the end up my sleeves in my fingers

“Goodnight Riley” Drake says, before plopping down onto the couch


End file.
